RenMasato Valentine's Day oneshot
by Anna Miya-chan James
Summary: Jinguji Ren doesn't like chocolate good looking guy like him gets chocolate What to do?


AN: I don't write a lot though a flirtatious character's perspective so writing as Ren was needless to say kind of a challenge. However, in the end I feel like this turned out fine.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS **

February 15th is just a regular day for me. Girls would flock and give homemade chocolates as well as confessions or the regular "Happy Valentines Day Jinguji-kun". Even our adorable composer, Haruka, gave me chocolate (and every other one of her male friends but that's not the point mind you) and I'm not complaining about it, I love the gestures. They're sweet and I'm flattered. However, what I am complaining about is the chocolate. I don't really like chocolate, in fact I can hardly stomach the stuff, but it's not like I can get rid of it without hurting the girls' feelings. Needless to say it was a tiring day of politely accepting numerous bags of chocolates.

I open the door to my dorm room and there in his half of the area is my roommate and childhood friend Masato. Masato glances away from his book and at me through the corner of his eye when he had heard the door open and close.

"How was valentines day?" he asks coldly.

"You say that as if no one gave you anything Masa," I go over to him and poke his cheek "Are you jealous~?"

"Stop talking." He slaps my hand away and goes back to what he was doing.

"Heheh, you know I'm kidding. You're an attractive young man, and I saw you get a few gifts after all. Isn't that right?"

"…" a bit of color went to his cheeks from the comment.

"Anyway, you know I don't like chocolate,"

"So?"

"So, What I do with all of, well," I drop the contents in front of Masato's book and interrupt his thoughts "With all of this?" Irritated, Masato pushes away the sweets and turns to a new page.

"I don't know, eat it."

"I can't do that! You know I hate chocolate!"

"Then throw it away."

"But Hiji, that would be a waste of food…and love confessions." Swiftly he turns another page

"Either way, it's not my problem." As much truth as there is in that statement I still don't want to deal with all this chocolate…it all looks so cutely made and I'm sure the girls worked so hard to make it. Wait,

"Hey Hiji, what about you? What did you do with the chocolates you got?"

"I ate a few then put the rest away for later."

"Oh really," slowly I feel the corners of my mouth move up "So you like sweets?"

"Well, yea. It's not like I want to eat sweets everyday but the occasional bite here and there is fine."

"Is that so Masa~?" "Why do you-" Before he could finish his question I had already put up a candy to his lips. "Then you should eat all my chocolates!" Masa only glared at me as he pushed away the chocolate, but again, there was a slight bush on his face.

"I don't want it. It's yours. Find some other way to solve your damn problem."

"But Masa…" a slight silence floats between us "Well then, what if I gave them to you as a Valentine's day present?"

"Wait, what?"

"Here me out, what if I gave them to you like a girl would?"

"HUH!?" Hey, this could actually be kind of fun.

"Yea! Just pretend alright," I begin to clear my throat and try imitating a woman's voice,

"Happy Valentine's Day Hijirikawa-kun," acting shyly, I hand him the chocolate that I had "made" for him "P-please accept this as a token of my feelings for you." Masato only looks at me with a mix of pity and disgust (I believe). Finally he sighs and takes the bag of chocolate.

"You know what,"

"Y-yes?"

"You would be a very unattractive woman Jinguji." He snickers.

"Hey!" I brake character, "That's not a very nice thing to say to a lady!" Masato smiles at me.

"But I wasn't talking to a lady, I was talking to you." After he said that I began to chuckle and smile with him.

"I guess you're right about that," but since we're still pretending~ "How ever should I express my gratitude to you Hijirikawa-kun? Perhaps, " girlishly I lean in close and invade his personal space. "a kiss?" like clockwork Masato pushes me away from him and goes back to his book.

"I accepted your chocolate Jinguji, don't get cocky." He's right though, if I push him too much he might just force feed me in my sleep. He's not THAT cold of course, but still. Feeling relieved that my valentine's day candy weight has been lifted I make my way over to my dart board and gather the darts lodged into it.

Standing away from the target I find that I can't move my hand, simply because, I'm not truly concentrating. Slowly I turn my head to what it was truly that had my attention: Masato. It was weird, because even though we were childhood friends, the thought of kissing him didn't sound so bad. I let out a small chuckle and then reluctantly say something quickly and silently under my breathe,

"Happy Valentines Day, Masa"

**END**


End file.
